The new orange tree ‘Kirkwood Red’ originated as a whole tree mutation of a ‘Palmer’ navel orange tree (not patented). The whole tree mutation was discovered in 1992 in a commercial orchard of ‘Palmer’ navel trees grown at Kirkwood, South Africa, and was distinguished by its external blush, intense orange-red flesh, and excellent flavor. Information as to which of the two rootstocks, ‘Swingle’ citrumelo and Cairns rough lemon rootstocks (not patented), the original ‘Kirkwood Red’ tree was growing on is not available. Asexual propagation by budding was carried out at Kirkwood, South Africa, to determine whether the desirable characteristics of the mutation would carry through to asexually propagated progeny. It has been found that all distinguishing characteristics of the variety are reproduced through asexual propagation, and remain stable through successive generations.
‘Kirkwood Red’ is a new and distinct orange tree notable for its fruit, which is distinguished by its external blush, intense orange-red flesh, and exceptional flavor. The ‘Kirkwood Red’ tree is distinguished by red pigmentation present in vascular bundles of the leaves and the fruit stem.
The colors of the claimed variety may vary with lighting conditions. Color characteristics of the variety should therefore be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from these illustrations alone.